Boiling Special - Last Kiss
by Kotori Yui
Summary: Masato thought that Ranmaru had given up on him, yet his senpai never stopped trying to seduce him. What will Ren do to make him stop? - Special fic for my saga "Boiling" x3


**Hey minna~ x3 **

**IMPORTANT: For those who are reading this please be warned that this is part of my fics "Boiling" (the 1****st**** part of my story) and "Boiling 2 – It's Complicated" (the sequel of Boiling). You don't have to read that story to read this, but it would make much more sense if you did it ;D oh but be warned, both fics are M rated different from this one which is T rated xp **

**Anyways, for those who've already read my fics, I've decided to write this special chapter because I've written this story an year ago so I'm celebrating :p (oh but xD don't expect me to celebrate with all my fics or always, I'm too lazy to do it and I've only decided to write for this one specially because I love RenMasaRan too much *^*) **

**~~ anyways, I apologize for any mistake (I didn't want to bother my dear beta [Scarlotte O'Hara] to correct this so if you read any mistake I'm truly sorry for it =) )**

**Saa~ enjoy I bet I'll surprise you with this x) (I surprised myself ._.) xD**

* * *

**Boiling *Special*-The last kiss**

* * *

"K-Kurosaki-senpai, w-what are you doing?" Masato asked embarrassed, but mainly alarmed, as he felt the silver haired male leaning him against the small table of their room. Their faces were mere inches away from each other's, which made Masato's heart beat faster. He thought that the older male would stop seducing him, since he had told him his true feelings for Ren, yet his senpai had never given up. Whenever he could, he would approach Masato and boldly try to seduce him.

"Nothing… Why? Do you want me to do something, Hijirikawa?" Ranmaru whispered against Masato's ear seductively, finishing his bold action with a small nibble in the blue haired teen's earlobe. Masato whimpered at the sudden action as he felt a slow shiver travel all over his body.

"K-Kurosaki-senpai s-stop…" Masato begged hesitantly.

"I've told you Hijirikawa, I won't give up." Ranmaru stated kissing the blue haired teen's neck softly.

Masato grasped his white shirt tightly trying his hardest to ignore those sudden wild feelings that Ranmaru could provide him, when suddenly a third voice sounded in the room startling him and the older male.

"You really don't know when to stop, do you Ranmaru~senpai?" Ren asked smirking; his back leaned against the door of their shared room.

Ranmaru looked at the blond annoyed and straightened pulling the blue haired male along with him.

"Why should I stop, Jinguji?" He asked wrapping Masato's waist with his arms and smirking just to provoke the blond.

Ren looked at the silver haired male and felt his blood boiling in rage. He just wanted to go there and punch his senpai's face really hard, forcing him then to give up on Masato for once and for all. He felt extremely furious at Ranmaru's words, but mainly at Ranmaru's arms around his lover's waist. He knew that Masato loved him, yet he also knew that his lover couldn't resist to Ranmaru's approaches. He could see it on his face, and that was what made Ren feel so annoyed; or so he thought because surprisingly Masato was able to get rid of their senpai's arms and say, "Kurosaki-senpai, I-I'm sorry but as I've told you so many times before I… I…" The blue haired male could feel his cheeks getting hotter in every passing second; it was always too embarrassing saying such a thing, much more in front of Ren, but he really had to do it to let his senpai understand his true feelings better.

"I'm in love with Ren, so I'd like you to please stop doing this. I don't want to create unnecessary misunderstandings. I'm… sorry." He finished looking into Ranmaru's colorful eyes deeply; transmitting through his dark blue orbs all the truth behind such words.

Ranmaru felt a slight twinge in his chest and a cold shiver run down his spine. Those words and those dark blue eyes were so honest and pure that it had hurt him more than he thought they could. He really did like Masato. He really did want Masato to like him back. He really wanted Masato to belong to him only. Nevertheless, this time he had understood that that wouldn't happen ever. He had heard those words a lot of times already, however this time he had really felt them deep down in his heart.

The silver haired male sighed and said looking at his blue haired kouhai intensely, "Very well, I'll give up with one condition." Masato looked at his senpai surprised.

"Oi, oi what are you planning to do now, senpai?" Ren asked grinning. He was much more relieved, and truly satisfied, after hearing such words from Masato's mouth.

"One last kiss Hijirikawa, that's everything I want. If you give me a kiss then I promise you that I really will stop seducing you." Ranmaru said ignoring Ren's question, focusing only on his cute kouhai.

"What the… Ranmaru-senpai do you really think that I will allow you to…" Ren started to say only to be interrupted by Ranmaru's intense gaze and words.

"I'll stop, Jinguji."

The blond faced his senpai seriously for a few seconds, looking then at his lover who was surprised and nervous. He then sighed and walked towards Masato, grabbing his hand and pulling him saying, "Okay, this will be your last kiss with my Masa, then you will give up."

"Yes." Ranmaru said simply.

"Wait Ren…" Yet before Masato could continue, Ren pressed their lips together surprising his lover and their senpai. The blue haired teen tried to push him away but in vain since Ren pulled his body harder against him, which made Masato gasp and Ren invade his lover's mouth with his tongue sensually exploring every corner of his mouth.

Ranmaru was looking at them and feeling a slight rage growing and growing inside him. He had promised that this would be his last time seducing Masato, yet Ren had to go and kiss the blue haired male right in front of him. He really wanted to kill the blond right now.

Suddenly the blond separated his mouth from Masato's and licked his own lips slowly yet seductively, looking at his lover who was deep breathing trying to recover all the air he had lost due to that sudden deep kiss.

Ren let Masato go and looked at his senpai smirking and approaching the older male who kept looking at him shocked and furious.

"Then Ranmaru~senpai, it's your turn now and then you will leave Masato alone." Ren said looking intensely at Ranmaru.

The silver haired male frowned and glanced at Masato, who was looking at both of them blushed and still deep breathing, and began to walk towards him but suddenly Ren grasped his shirt tightly pulling him into a kiss.

Ranmaru's eyes widened in shock just like Masato's, yet before the older male could complain, Ren's tongue was inside his mouth forcibly exploring it. Ranmaru wanted to push him away and to punch him right away, yet he couldn't because he could taste Masato's flavor in Ren's mouth. That addictive flavor he loved so much and craved for every single day.

Ranmaru clenched his fists tightly for a second and then moved his hands to Ren's hair grasping and pulling it strongly as his tongue slipped inside the blond's mouth fighting roughly against Ren's. He just wanted to taste Masato's flavor more and intensely, and whenever Ren's tongue was intertwined with his he could taste it. He knew he wasn't kissing the one he liked, however he just wanted to keep kissing the blond in order to savor Masato a bit more inside his mouth. However, suddenly, Ren pressed his fist against Ranmaru's stomach forcing the silver haired male to break the rough kiss to cough.

"Don't get so carried away! How disgusting…" Ren said wiping his lips with his hand. He then walked towards Masato, who was still too shocked to possibly react, and pulled him to the door of their shared room opening it and saying, "This was your last kiss with my Masato, from now on you're forbidden from approaching him."

Ranmaru smirked, his hands massaging his own stomach to relieve the pain a bit, and then he said, "You know I've changed my mind…" He looked at Masato and finished, "I won't give up, Hijirikawa. You'll be mine sooner or later."

Masato blushed and Ren said annoyed but smirking, "You're really persistent, senpai. Okay, why not? It's better to have a bit of rivalry in terms of love. It will only strengthen my and Masato's love." Saying that, Ren and Masato left the room and Ranmaru completely furious with this whole situation; he wouldn't really give up on the blue haired teen.

**xOx**

"Eh why that face? Why are you so upset, Masa?" Ren asked looking at his lover who didn't stop walking.

"Did you really have to do that, Ren?" Masato asked harshly. He was truly annoyed with the blond's previous actions and words.

"What? To kiss him? Well he said he would stop if he kissed you one last time and I couldn't possibly let him kiss your cute mouth so I thought about something else." The blond said grinning.

Masato stopped abruptly forcing Ren to stop too, and said, "And… Because of that YOU kissed him?" He asked looking at Ren furious.

Ren approached him and placed his index finger over the blue haired teen's lower lip saying seriously, "These tasty lips are for me to kiss them, not Ranmaru-senpai nor anyone else. They're mine Hijirikawa, and I will do anything to protect them and to protect you."

Masato blushed and simply uttered, "Tsk"

Ren smiled but that smile quickly turned into a grin with the sudden realization. He moved his face closer to Masato's and asked, "Né, could you possibly be jealous?"

"H-Huh?! J-J-Jealous? S-Stop being so full of yourself you idiot! Tsk" Masato shouted completely flustered as he resumed their way.

Ren smirked and followed his lover whispering in his ear, "Don't worry Masa, my tongue was inside his mouth only for 5 seconds."

Masato stopped one more time clenching his fists in annoyance and said very slowly, "Jinguji Ren I'm going to say this just once so pay attention. You're forbidden from touching me for two weeks."

"W-Wait Masa… C'mon, I was just joking…" Ren tried yet the blue haired teen didn't change his mind.

"I have anything else to say. Now if you excuse me I'm going to look for Nanami to ask her for my new song. Enjoy your right hand for two weeks, Ren." Saying that, Masato left his lover behind completely astonished at his sudden words.

"My right hand…? Eh? W-Wait Masa, you can't do this! I can't live without feeling your body!"

Masato looked at him and said, "I've changed my mind."

"Ah thank God, I was getting completely desperate with the simple thought of not being able to touch my cute lover." Ren said smiling.

"Three weeks now. You can't touch me for three weeks." Masato added and looked away.

"What? Why? What have I done to increase the time? Tsk, why are you so stubborn? I was not being serious… Really Masa I love you, I won't survive without you for so long…" While the blond kept explaining all his possible reasons to act in such a way, and begging Masato for his pardon, the blue haired male could feel his cheeks getting hotter and his heart jumping inside his chest. Of course he wouldn't forbid Ren from touching him for so long; not even for today, since they would probably end up making love. Yet he would make Ren suffer for a little bit longer for embarrassing him always, but mainly for all his actions and words of the day. He deserved it after making Masato jealous.

* * *

**My Masa~nyan is the cutest thing ever x3**

**Hope you had liked this special Boiling x) **

**PS:. Thank you so much to all the readers who faved and reviewed my two fics. And in my opinion I do like the idea I had for this saga, but it's so poorly written that I'd never fav it if it wasn't mine. But I'm very glad you could enjoy it anyways :') ❤**

**Bye~Bye, ****ヽ****(*'****､****^*)chuu***


End file.
